Into the Unknown
by QuietSerenade
Summary: Who said life would always go as planned? Sometimes the heroine doesn't end up with the hero and sometimes a Taiyoukai doesn't always get his way.
1. Routines

Into the Unknown

By QuietSerenade

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

She should have known that this would happen. The signs for trouble were all there: Inuyasha's incessant irritability, Miroku's lack of perversion, the random jewel-shard-enhanced youkai. Sad thing was that was just this morning. As you could tell, it was already a terrible day and of course, with Kagome's luck, it could only get worse.

"Thank you once again, fates." Kagome sarcastically mumbled as she took in her current situation. As usual Kagome had been taken captive by a grotesque male youkai bent on mating her to be a live-in shikon jewel detector. Wait…

Or was it to eat her for her highly spiritual virgin blood? After awhile all the kidnappings seemed the same.

First, Kagome would get captured. During this moment, Kagome would often have a long enduring moment of shouting at Inuyasha while she stared into his eyes desperately as her captor ran off with her. Of course, Inuyasha would shout back angrily and then stand there like a moron. Next, Kagome would be restrained in some way- whether it was through a trance or by some mystical object, and would be left to sit there for hours. Kagome liked to think of this time as quiet time. A nice peaceful time spent reflecting her life decisions, her beautiful modern home, and learning how to say 'sit' a hundred different ways. Next, her captor would often interrupt her precious quiet time with some over-done speech that could easily be summarized into three words: me, me, and me. And then next thing you know, Inuyasha and the gang would be busting through the door, wall, or some other poor unsuspecting object to save the day.

"In fact, the bad guy speech should happen any minute now," Kagome said to herself in a non-crazy way, because speaking to oneself was completely normal. Right?

Sure enough, a sliding of the shoji door could be heard and the heavy footsteps of her captor sounded behind her as the youkai made his way towards her. Kagome tried to turn her head to face her enemy, but was unable to due to the binding ropes that tied her to one of the central beams of the room.

Kagome didn't have to wait long however as the lizard youkai slid around to look at her. The cold slitted eyes moved down her form and stilled on her hip. Kagome repressed the shiver of disgusted that ran down her spine as the snake lifted up her shirt to look at the scarred skin where the shikon no tama used to rest.

Kagome resisted the urge to role her eyes. So this dude was after the shards. Wow. What a surprise. Now here comes the big speech, Kagome thought irritably. These speeches always gave her headaches.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru will be pleased," the youkai hissed happily as he let go of Kagome's shirt.

Wait. What?

The youkai nodded to himself and began to leave the room.

Sesshoumaru? Kagome thought, worriedly. What the… This wasn't in the script!

"Wait! What about your speech?" Kagome yelled behind her. Panic began to set in as the youkai slammed the door in response.

What in the world? What did Sesshoumaru want with her? Kagome thought as her breathing sped up anxiously. Why did he get some lizard to kidnapper her? Wasn't he the straightforward type? And once again, what did HE want with HER?

"Ok, Kagome. No time to panic right now. Right. No panicking. Panicking bad, calming good! All I need to do is just escape and figure this out. I mean, maybe it's just the whole tetsusaiga angle. He hasn't been after that in a while. Maybe he was just taking time to plan a ransom plot for it. That could be it. Right? Wait a minute…"

Crap! She was talking to herself AGAIN.

"I need to get out of here." Kagome stated as she began to test the ropes.

Thanks to a few tricks Sango had taught her she was out of the ropes in minutes. Reason why she didn't do that earlier: she was lazy. Today had already been bad enough without the kidnapping, so Kagome had just decided to relax and have some quiet time while Inuyasha was looking for her. She had originally thought that it was a simple routine, but then Sesshoumaru had to come in and ruin everything.

"Stupid Taiyoukai, always ruining people's quiet time," Kagome mumbled as she stretched out her senses to see where any youkai might be lurking. Noticing there were no youkai near her room, Kagome quietly chuckled as she made her way past the shoji door and out into the darkened hallways. Kagome the magnificent had done it again!

She mentally thanked Kaede for the miko training as she made her way through the labyrinth of corridors. So far Kagome had only sensed the lizard youkai and he was on the opposite side of the building. Or at least she thought until she heard the massive roar sound from the direction of her old room.

Deciding that running was now her best option, Kagome dashed down the hallways looking for any signs of escape. The familiar heavy footsteps of the youkai began to sound behind her, each step sounding louder than before.

Crap, crap, crap, crap! Kagome's mind chanted as she kept running. It wouldn't be too long before the lizard caught up with her. In fact, there he was! The youkai was right behind her, reaching for her long raven locks.

Then there it was. The beautiful shine of sunlight shone around the left corner at the end of the hallway she was currently running down. That small glimpse of hope gave Kagome the burst she need to avoid the lizards clutches.

Now why the sunlight gave her hope, she had no idea. After all, the youkai wouldn't stop chasing her after she did make it outside and if by some miracle she did escape, she would be lost in a forest with no hope of the gang finding her before she would be eaten by some other random youkai. But at the moment, that didn't matter. All Kagome knew was the light and she was going to reach it if it killed her. Rounding the corner swiftly, Kagome closed her eyes against the brightness and charged head forward.

Which was a terrible idea.

A loud thump and a feminine groan soon followed after Kagome rounded the corner. Apparently she had hit a wall or something, because Kagome was now on her butt and rubbing her abused forehead. Ignoring the pounding in her head, Kagome squinted against the light and looked toward the evil wall that had deprived her of precious freedom.

Unfortunately for her this wall wasn't any ordinary wall. This wall had a name. And its name was Sesshoumaru.

* * *

A.N. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I just wrote this on a whim. Please review and let me know if I should continue or not!

Thanks,

QuietSerenade


	2. Beware Green Things

Into the Unknown

By QuietSerenade

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

Well, this was awkward.

Kagome's blue eyes shifted back and forth between the two youkai in the room. Bound and gagged, Kagome sat there taking in what little entertainment she could from the negotiations in front of her.

Stupid youkai, Kagome thought haughtily, raises are for smart people.

Apparently the youkai had raised the price on her pretty little head without informing his boss, and now said boss, Sesshoumaru, was giving his trademark glare of death. That was never a good sign.

Kagome cleared her throat lightly trying to ease the itch of her parched state. Unfortunately, that brought the infamous glare in her direction. Fight back the chill of fear that ran down her back, Kagome quickly averted her gaze on a small cobweb in the corner of the room. Maybe if she didn't look at him, he would go away?

"My Lord, you mussst understand how difficult it wasss to get the girl, essssspecially with your brother there." The lizard respectfully argued. Too bad he was an idiot. The amber glare of hatred moved from Kagome's stiff form to the hunched youkai in front of him. This was not going to end well.

"Half-brother." Sesshoumaru stoically stated before he used his acid whip to slice off the insolent youkai's head. Avoiding the gore that loomed in front of her Kagome looked toward Sesshoumaru. Hopefully, she wasn't next, but if she was she wanted to see it coming.

Much to her surprise though, her gag fell off as if it had suddenly become loose and she found herself staring stupidly at Sesshoumaru. She hadn't even seen him move! For the love of all that was holy, he hadn't move. So much for see her approaching death.

"Inuyasha's wench, I am aware you may have some questions. You may voice them now."

Dear god, Kagome thought dazedly, that is the longest sentence I have ever heard him say. Moving her mouth out of habit, Kagome tried to voice something, but in her frantic state she couldn't even utter a syllable.

"I…" was all that came out weakly.

Sesshoumaru's bored gaze soon began to turn towards an irritable one, so Kagome resort to what she knew.

Anger.

"You may voice them now? You MAY voice them now? Thanks for the permission. I'm sure you're the reason why I was bound and gagged in the first place! What the heck?" Kagome felt her face become flushed and her heart hammered in chest. Sure, this was probably asking for a death sentence, but she didn't know what else to do. Frankly, this sudden burst of anger had to be Inuyasha's influence. Before Inuyasha, Kagome could have been considered a rather calm, sweet girl, but one too many fights with the stubborn hanyou had changed her – and it was definitely not for the better.

"First I get kidnapped by that weird lizard guy, then you have to come in and ruin the whole thing by messing with my quiet time, and now I'm all tied up waiting for you to snap and kill me, and you DEEM it ok that I ask you some freaking questions? How messed up is that?" Kagome ranted, until a green acidic hand was suddenly, and much decidedly, too close to her face, effectively shutting up the irate miko.

"I suppose I don't need your mouth for this endeavor. Should you wish to keep it, then I suggest you speak to this Sesshoumaru with more respect, wench."

Kagome held her breath till the deathly appendage retracted. Maybe that hadn't been the best idea.

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru" the hand glowed green again and Kagome quickly threw in a "sama."

Seemingly pleased at her new respectful tone, Sesshoumaru gave a light nod of approval. Considering that he was still _patiently_ waiting for her to voice her questions, Kagome adjusted her body to a more comfortable position and formed her thoughts as best she could.

"Sesshoumaru… sama, why did you kidnap me?" Kagome began.

"Your pack is too slow."

"Too slow?" What in the heck is he talking about? Kagome thought quizzically. Maybe she would have to ask him another question to elaborate.

"What are we too slow at? Finding Naraku?"

A glare of annoyance was shot in her direction, before an abrupt "No," was shot in her direction. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the inuyoukai's difficultness, Kagome took in a deep breath then asked another question.

"Then what, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Shikon shards," came his _surprisingly_ short reply.

"Shikon shards?" Kagome questioned rhetorically. Why did the pace at which the shikon shards were gathered matter to him? Then as if her puzzled expression was all he needed, he removed a small brown pouch from within his kimono. Opening the strings delicately with his long claws, he tipped the bag over in his hand, and six tainted shards twinkled merrily up at Kagome.

Suddenly very suspicious, Kagome glared at the shards before her. "What do you need them for, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not require the shards. I merely wish for their permanent removal from my lands."

Suddenly, it all made sense. One of Sesshoumaru's most prized possessions was his land and if the shikon shards were causing mass chaos then surely a control freak like Sesshoumaru would want them gone.

"But why kidnap me and tell me this?"

"The hanyou would prove bothersome on this venture, but your sight is the most effective means of finding the shards."

"So, by having another youkai kidnap me, you would be leading Inuyasha and the others on a wild goose chase for me; thus giving us time to collect more shards?" Kagome guessed tentatively.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod of affirmation; quietly pleased with the miko's deductive reasoning.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, what if I don't agree to this?" Kagome argued back politely, "Sure, I would like to collect the shards faster, and with you as an ally it would certainly be a success, but I can't stand the thought of having the others worry about me like that."

"Hn. Your concern for your pack is justifiable, but unnecessary. This Sesshoumaru will bargain with the hanyou, if it ensures your compliance." Sesshoumaru did not have time to drag an unwilling miko across his lands, the more submissive – the better.

"Well, I suppose that would be ok," Kagome agreed hesitantly. She wasn't really hoping she wouldn't regret this later.

Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

Hee hee. I couldn't help it! My fingers were itching and I wanted to write. This story is already riddled with mistakes, so I thought I would add another chapter to the chaos. Sure, I'll probably look back and think, "Why did I do this? Stupid me." But oh well! I'll eventually probably reread it and correct some mistakes, but for now I hope it won 't drive anybody too crazy.

Thanks,

QuietSerenade

P.S. I love feedback. :D


End file.
